SM: Ron's First Kiss
by soulmaker
Summary: Just a little snippet about how Ron Weasley got his first kiss from an unexpected Draco. Fourth year one-shot
Ron Weasley stood before a smirking Malfoy and his cronies completely detached from the insults the pompous blonde hurled his way. He was alone, having driven both Hermione and Harry away with his immaturity fueled by petty jealousy, something that seemed to become quite more common of late. Ron knew he was being a prat, almost as soon as the words left his mouth he knew what he was saying was nonsense. When had either Harry or Hermione really betrayed him, or belittled him? Harry never sought any attention outside of quidditch, and Hermione couldn't help being smart, that would mad to even ask her to.

No Ron knew his reasoning was flawed, influenced heavily by puberty and his own insecurities from childhood. He was always just another Weasley, not particularly smart or popular like his brothers and sister, nor creative. Honestly he just didn't really know his place in the family, so he tried to make up for it by being more outspoken, more courageous, and that usually lead to speaking before thinking. And very seldom did something good come from that.

His eyes flickered to Malfoy who was still sprouting insults about his family and friends, 'Merlin, does he ever shut up?' Normally Ron would have traded insults or hexed him, but what good would that do? 'They'd just gang up on me if I drew my wand, and I'm pants at trying to think of clever insults on the spot.'

And then Ron had a brilliant idea, one that even the twins in all the prankster glory would never consider. He briefly thought of the consequences. It would certainly be the talk of the castle, and really disgusting to be honest, but he was a Gryffindor, and he'd face the horde of gossipers and teasing without backing down. It was one of his few strengths after all. 'Sides, I always wanted to stand out. It'll go down in Weasley history, or if nothing else be good for a laugh with Harry and Hermione.'

"Are you even listening Weasley? I know you're poor but you could at least pay attention when someone's insulting you. Or maybe you're too dumb to realize it's even happening, what's the matter, too many syllables?"

The Slytherin was on a roll, Crabb and Goyle chuckling like the goons they were. But all Ron did was smile, something that caused the blonde to narrow his eyes in confusion. And before anyone knew what was happening, Ronald Bilius Weasley, locked lips with Draco Malfoy.

Ron couldn't help but notice how soft the other boy's lips were, probably from all the expensive skin care products that he no doubt used. The whole thing lasted three seconds, enough time to let it register what just happened, and just long enough to linger so that no one was mistaken about the act. Ron pulled back with a easy smile firmly masking his own embarrassment as he enjoyed the horrified shock on the face of his nemesis along with the astonishment of his friends, "Cheers, Malfoy."

He walked past the three unharrassed, noticing that there were plenty of stunned witnesses that watched him go. He was a full corridor away before he heard the screams, "WEASLEY JUST KISSED ME?!" The smile on his face was enough to hurt his cheeks, and he wore it all the way back to the common room.

* * *

Two hours later Ron was sitting on his bed with his face in his potions book, an uncommon sight to say the least, when Seamus came flying in through the door, "Mate you won't believe it, I think the whole castles gone mad!"

The redhead tried to keep his features indifferent but the corners of his mouth kept twitching, "What about this time, Harry kill another dark creature?"

The Irish-man shook his head feverishly, face red from the excitement, "No boyo, their talking about you! The whole school is out there saying that you snogged Draco in the middle of the halls!" It was clear from his tone of voice that Seamus found it hilarious, probably because it was the most ridiculous thing anyone in the school who even remotely knew of Ron could possibly say.

Ron, through great control, stood and looked insulted, "That's bloody stupid! As if I'd french that ferret! They must have all gotten hit in the head or something!"

Seamus just fell onto his bed with a fit of laughter, "You, snogging Malfoy! What's next, goblins sexing with hippogriffs?!"

Unable to hold back, Ron's laughter joined his roommates as he continued to walk towards the door,"Really the whole thing is mad! I only pecked him for a bit, it was only our first kiss after all!" Ron continued to laugh as he moved to shut the door, Seamus still trying to catch his breath.

"Right-right! As if you'd-wait first kiss?"

* * *

The halls were abuzz with whispers as Ron blissfully made his way towards the great hall. All over people were staring and pointing as he walked by, but the young Weasley couldn't be happier. 'So this is what it feels like to be Harry? Not so bad really, although at least I got to chose why they point and stare.' Ron's mood dimmed as he realized that he was still at odds with both Harry and Hermione, and the first task was in a week, 'Well they'll be at dinner, so I'll have to apologize right then and there, even if the whole school hears me admit to being a mindless git.'

Just a few halls away from his dinner, Ron was grabbed by two pairs of hands and shoved into a classroom, falling to the floor as he tried to fight off his attackers. He was back on his feet in an instant with his wand at the ready but lowered it when he found both Harry and Hermione staring back at him apologetically.

"Merlin you two sure know how to grab a blokes attention!"

Harry was the first to break his silence, "Sorry it-well we didn't want to hurt you, we just, well we...have you.." Harry began mumbling through his words but Hermione was to the rescue.

"Ron do you realize that the entire student body is saying that you snogged Draco and felt him up?!" Even in the dim light her could see her and Harry blushing at the situation, but Ron just shook his head. "Forget about that. Look I owe you two an apology."

The moment upon him Ron felt his nerves on edge as he tried to muster his courage, "I..well I was being stupid. I've been with you since the train our first year Harry, I knew how you felt with all the stares our first year, and then again in the second year with the parselmouth business. I just...i don't know, I wanted for once to dream that this year would be normal. That you wouldn't be the center of attention, that maybe I'd try out for quidditch and get some glory for myself. I don't like talking about it much, but I'm always in someone's shadow you know?" Ron was looking at the ground as he spoke, shifting around but still determined to say his peace, "With you and Hermione it's the same, even though you don't mean to. You guys are my best mates, and well..I let my insecurities cloud my judgment. I'm sorry you guys, I messed up."

He felt himself being enveloped in a hug as bush brown hair flooded his vision, 'she smells like berries, and merlin is she sof-down boy, down!' Trying to take his mind off of what was pressing against him, he returned the hug as he felt a rather strong pat on the back from Harry offering his support. Thankfully his robes were not so snug.

Hermione pulled away from the hug with misty eyes, "Oh Ron, we had no idea."

"Well yea, not like I say it much. Only reason I was able to even figure out that much was because I've had nothing to do but think and homework, emotional range of a teaspoon, remember?" They shared a laugh at that, "But its nothing you guys are doing wrong. You're not flaunting your smarts for attention, and Harry...well Harry can't help half the trouble he gets into, just kind of happens doesn't it?"

Harry smiled, "Not really no. I'm glad to have you back Ron, I can't stand fighting with my best mate."

"Me too, bloody boring without you two for company."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, the rumor! Ron what happened between you and Draco? The whole school is saying the two of you kissed!"

The pureblood adopted a grin that would make Fred and George proud, "Well they're not wrong. Malfoy was being his usual self but I wasn't really trying to hear it since I was still thinking about our row. I just wanted him to shut up and I knew if I hexed him or tried to match his insults that it'd only escalate, so I did something he never expected. I kissed him."

Their mouths formed a perfect circle, absolutely stunned that their friend would do something so intimate with his worst enemy. His female friend shook her head wildly, "But why!?" It was Harry who fielded her question.

"Bugs Bunny!" The Boy-who-lived fell into a fit of laughter while Ron looked on confused. He turned his attention back to the bushy haired muggleborn, "What's Bugs Bunny?"

By now Hermione was smiling at the reference, "It's a muggle cartoon character Ron. A talking rabbit with a hunter coming after him, but the rabbit always outsmarts the hunter and most times he ends the gag with kissing him and running away. Like you did with Draco."

While Ron couldn't really imagine the scene, he did smile at how they indirectly said he outsmarted Malfoy, "Well it was the best idea I had! I just wanted him to leave me alone, and well I sort of thought like in chess if you do the unexpected you can really throw of your opponent. What's more unexpected than a kiss from an enemy? Now, about dinner?"

* * *

Dinner was a strange affair for the trio. The entire hall kept shooting glances at the Slytherin table, more specifically an embarrassed and frustrated Draco who shot glares at anyone he locked eyes with as he continued to stare murderously at the back of Ron's head. For his part Ron ignored everyone's questions as he caught up with Harry and Hermione after almost a week of isolation from the two.

It wasn't until they were on their way back to the common room that Draco and his cronies appeared, "Weasley you filthy blood traitor-" He never got to finish as Ron rounded on him with a smile, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Draco," Ron cooed, "I'm flattered, but this has got to stop. There are plenty of boys who would love to be on your arm, but I'm simply not one of them."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, sputtering as he tried to get his words past his flushed cheeks, "I-you-I- would never-"

"I know, it must be the Weasley charm! We Weasley's might not be rich or proper, but we do everything with a flare and passion that matches our red hair." By now there was a crowd of several students from different houses and years watching the exchange with a variety of expressions. Even Harry and Hermione, who had been informed of the plan, were watching with shocked expressions at what they were seeing.

Draco was reeling, looking around mortified at what was happening, but all that stopped when Ron placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, "I feel for you Draco, I really do. It's not that you're not a nice guy or anything, but I don't really swing that way, that kiss we shared was just a one time deal. Sides it's like you always say, I'm just a poor blood traitor, way below your status. The two of us would just cause a scandal that would land us in a lot of trouble. You understand right?"

Ron moved to leave, but Draco found his voice, "Weasley-" and a finger on his lip from the redhead brought him up short as a gasp ran through the crowd. Ron locked eyes with the Malfoy heir and gave a shake of his head, before he retreated two steps and then turned to walk away fully. Hermione and Harry followed, each one barely holding in their laughter as the rest of the group started at a bewildered Malfoy.

Despite all the danger that followed from the Tri-Wizard tournament and the return of Voldemort, no students would ever forget the tragic love that played out before then that year in Hogwarts, even if it was never spoken of again.

End

 _I just couldn't fight the urge. I've seen a lot of Draco/Ron romances, a lot of Harry/Draco romance along with the others, but none of them really made sense to me. So I decided if there was going to be boy on boy action between the two it would be on the only terms I could really see happening. Of course, I don't bash the slash or yaio, I'm sure it's a great read but not really my cup of joe_ _._


End file.
